


Unstable Sun

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, M/M, Murder, evil overlord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an Evil Overlord Ficathon (but Real Life Zapped Me before I could expand this to dialogue) one of the most hapless and hopeless innocents of the Blake's 7 canon was Nova. Pretty much an eager to help puppy in human form, you could see the cross-hairs lined up on him the moment he appeared.</p><p>Well, in this story, the puppy decided not to die a good boy. And boy does he get his revenge on the universe. I gave up on warnings- although there's very little detail, he does a lot of horrible things. And gets away with it. ALL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evil I Live

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

It kept coming in. He pushed with his hands and it kept coming in. He screamed for help, but no one came. He was going to die. It struck him how absurdly unfair it was, how he'd always been kind, considerate, law-abiding; all the things his mother had beat into him with the help of the belt from the trooper uniform the authorities had given her as a memento of his father.

And where did it get him? Arrested for considerately giving directions to a passing stranger who'd looked so confused that he'd led the man directly to the address he wanted just in time to get taken up in the middle of a seditious rally. Mum had been a whole lot of help, then, too, telling them that he'd been shifty all his life and she often caught him sneaking in after hours. She knew very well that all he did was walk about the domes at night because he couldn't bear being locked up. She knew how he'd learned to hate that because she'd locked him in the dirty closet with his father's musty clothes whenever she had a 'boyfriend' in their flat. He had to keep quiet for hours, stifling his sobs because they didn't like to think about kids and after all she was sacrificing herself for him, and he should be grateful and obedient and...

And he'd been grateful and obedient when he went to prison and wound up another prisoner's bitch because that was better than being everyone's bitch. And even when Sharm died, and he was framed for it because the real killer had friends who would have killed him if he protested his innocence, he was grateful because they were sending him to a penal planet, and you could maybe make a new life there. And he'd been grateful when he realized that Blake was offering a chance to escape and maybe even _be_ someone and get a little respect.

And now he was going to die. So that was the reward for being good? Well, fuck that. He turned and kicked with all his might at the inner panels of the ducting. A weld gave and he fell through into the computer room of the _London_.

"What?" The crewman in the computer room stared at him for less than a second before snatching up the fallen panel. "Help me get this back before it's too late!"

Between the two of them, they were able to hold the panel against the force of the incoming foam until it hardened and it was safe to release it. "I'm taking you to the captain!"

He didn't protest as he was dragged, with hardened sealant chunks hanging like lumps of stone off his clothes, into the captain's office. He didn't wait for the crewman to speak. "My name is Nova. Blake is trying to take over the ship. Most of the prisoners are with him, but if you get Blake and the other ringleaders, Gan, Jenna, and Avon, you'll stop the mutiny cold."

The captain stared at him for a few seconds, then left the room and began issuing orders. Nova smiled and sat down on the captain's chair, picking up the glass of liquor the captain had been about to drink, and relaxed. Now he knew the secret of life. Good guys finish last.

Evil I live

With his new understanding of the way things were, Nova had no difficulty seducing Captain Leylan. Leylan needed a strong hand and discipline. It was exhilarating tying the captain to his own bed and beating the man with his own belt while calling him all the degrading, humiliating, soul-destroying names Nova's mother had used on him. Nova felt invincible, more than a man, a creature beyond men that watched them and laughed at their weaknesses.

And planned to use them.

Evil I live 

Nova accompanied Avon, Blake, Gan and Jenna aboard the alien ship. He touched a panel that gave him insight into the computer and imprinted the computer with his personality and goals. He blasted the London's engines, then threatened to destroy them if they didn't release his other minions. After Vila and the others were safely transferred to the Invincible, as he had named the ship, he destroyed the London. 

His minions argued about that, but when it came down to it, even Blake agreed that they would be better able to begin the battle against the Federation if no one knew they had escaped. It was the rebel's first concession. It wasn't the last.

Evil I live 

Galactic piracy paid well, with Nova destroying the ships he could not use, and recruiting crews from crimos, penal planets and mercenaries for the ones with potential. The mix was volatile, but held in place by Blake's charisma, now that pragmatism had won him over to Nova's side. Nova knew Blake meant to kill him someday, but that would never happen. On his orders, the medic he'd picked up on a remote Federation base had secretly drugged Blake and operated on him, implanting a bomb that Nova could trigger at any time. Just to be on the safe side, he had the same done to Jenna and Avon. They were already becoming disillusioned with Blake, but he wasn't taking any chances. He had a galaxy to conquer.

The weekly flight deck punishment sessions instilled discipline and were enjoyable to boot. Avon was so pretty when being tormented that Nova often used petty faults against him. It would have been a mistake treating Jenna that way, but Avon had discovered his inner masochist. This disgusted Blake, who made no attempt to hide his feelings. Feeling betrayed, Avon attacked Blake with a laser probe one day. Bellfriar was able to save Blake's life, but not his right eye. From then on, Nova was able to amuse himself by pitting his lieutenants against each other, but he never lost sight of the prize or allowed their squabbling to disrupt business.

Vila stole for him, Avon computed for him, Jenna piloted for him, and Blake won followers for him. After dealing with his mother, the intricate plotting involved was cake for Nova.

Three years, four months and two days after the foam poured in on him, hardening his heart, Nova stood in front of the Supreme Commander of the Federation. He smiled. "You really are as beautiful as they say," he said as he stroked her flawless cheek. She held herself rigidly erect, but whether that was by choice would be difficult to tell, as Avon held her left arm, and Blake her right.

She smiled and managed to curve her hips seductively. "You and I together, Nova, we could rule the universe! Your imagination is your only limit."

Nova nodded. "You're absolutely correct." He stepped back as Cally wheeled in the portable torture table. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time. You remind me so much of my dear mother."

Nova was not unkind to his subordinates. He issued top-quality earplugs to everyone for as long as they were needed.


	2. God's Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Alternate Version- if they never encountered the Liberator. Possibly more evil. :^)

Nova stepped out of the holding area and looked around. Cygnus Alpha didn't depress him. It was only a way-stop on his journey to galactic domination. The only question was, what was the quickest and surest way to reach his goal?

He had already recruited several lieutenants, selecting those who were not only useful, but who had so strong a need to find their place by serving a greater that their loyalty would be steadfast no matter the obstacles or temptations placed in their paths. Avon was simplicity itself- the man was totally transparent to Nova's new vision. Using his influence with Leylan, he had not only saved Avon's life, but also Blake's. Avon's obsession with Blake was hopeless, of course. It would have been hopeless even if either of the principals involved realized it existed. Nova had consoled Avon in his bed and allowed himself to appear in need of protection.

Jenna was sharper than Avon and realized she was being manipulated, but so long as he kept his promises to her she would be loyal. He hadn't told anyone his ultimate plans, of course. One step at a time was all they needed and that was all they were getting.

Blake was a nuisance, utterly unsuitable as minion material, and yet disposing of him would cost Nova his prime assistants. Blake would have to be dealt with subtly. The additional suppressants Nova advised Leylan have administered to Blake by direct injection had left Blake unable to think clearly enough to act, but that was only a stop-gap measure.

Nova strode off into the dimness of the penal planet, following Gan. Gan wasn't clever enough for a lieutenant, but he was loyal and strong- an ideal minion, so long as he wasn't asked to do anything that would violate his code of honour. No problem there; neither Avon nor Jenna had many scruples, so Nova would give them all the dirty jobs.

Gan let out a cry of mingled disgust and horror. Nova peered around him at the ritually slain corpse, and made several rapid deductions about Cygnus Alpha's society. He noted both the religious element and the primitivism of the materials used in the execution. He could use the one, but the other was inconvenient. Still, he'd expected something of the sort. As Vila said, 'they don't put penal colonies on easy-living worlds'.

They don't transport many women, either, and considering the lack of medical facilities, it was unlikely childbirth was very safe, so the population was dependent on new prisoner arrivals. Which made them valuable—and also potentially dangerous to the established order. Therefore there would be methods to keep them under control. And there would be people at the top, people who would at least outwardly pretend to believe in the trappings of their faith, whether or not they believed in private.

When the robed figures appeared out of the mist, Nova ran to the leader and flung himself at its feet. "I have seen the Truth!" He writhed and went into spasms of religious ecstasy. "The Word! Let me share the Word!" He moaned and bit his lips until they bled, arched his back, screamed and pretended to faint.

God's Dog

Vargas was the simplest, and most satisfying, of all. He was an enlarged version of Nova's mother, given scope by the circumstances of gender and society. Nova whimpered and went into religious ecstacies when Vargas used him. Faking the ecstasy was easy, as he was thinking of the power he'd have once he got rid of the maniac. 

An unassuming little fungus did the trick. Vila slipped it into Vargas's stew the night Nova had gone into convulsions during the main convocation, biting his lips and declaring a new era of prosperity and expansion under their God. Vargas died happy, which was rather a pity, but it couldn't be helped.

God's Dog 

When Leylan landed in a mercenary's hired ship, looking for his compliant lover, Nova was ready. Tears got him and Jenna aboard the ship. The knife Jenna slipped between the ribs of the ship's handsome, albeit dissipated-looking, pilot gained him control. As he had no further use for Leylan, he turned him over to the priests for sacrifice.

He left most of his minions behind to control the Cygnans. He had plans for them. Big plans. The ship's computer had an auto-pilot setting which Avon could not control. This vexed Nova at first, but when he found the creature in Dorian's basement and realized the possibilities he was quite pleased. He fed Gan to it, and told the others that a sudden attack of morality had led Gan to join the Hommicks.

Dorian had control drugs as well, which were handy to keep Blake docile temporarily. Using Avon, Jenna and Vila, Nova was able to lure a Federation pursuit ship to 'rescue' their 'disabled' ship, and take it over. He only had to kill a few officers before the crew changed sides. 

That first ship enabled him to infiltrate Federation communications. Avon was quite becoming a pet of his. So easy to control, so protective and enthusiastic, although unfortunately unimaginative and clumsy, in bed. Nova decided that Blake would have to go, so Avon could concentrate his worship where it belonged.

But he'd need a pilot first, as Jenna would not be very cooperative once Blake was gone. Dorian had many contacts, from mercenary drug-runners all the way up to the Supreme Commander of the Federation; one of them would do. 

The mercenary pilot he finally selected was ideal minion-material. Tarrant could also be used to seduce women, which came in handy when Nova encountered the witch women Giroc and Sinofar and they tried to make him mend his ways. While Sinofar was being seduced, Nova made a quick bargain with Giroc. 

Sinofar's look of astonishment as he and Giroc combined forces to slaughter her was very amusing. Tarrant was aghast, but as he was also firmly hooked on Dorian's drugs he did nothing more than weep prettily as Giroc cackled over the corpse.

Giroc absorbed Sinofar's powers and joined Nova. He didn't consider her a threat to his power as her mind was bent on individual games rather than the boring bits of keeping control of large populations via the use of drugs, religion, threats and bribery. So long as he gave her what she wanted and looked the other way when the bodies piled up outside her suite, she was quite cooperative.

God's Dog

When his investiture as Emperor of the Galaxy took place, Giroc became his Empress. And their reign was eternal.


End file.
